Moving Forward
by celengdebu
Summary: 'Ujian akhir sekolah artinya sekejap lagi menuju kelulusan, dan kalau sudah begitu, semuanya mungkin akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri,' simpul Oikawa yang tak jadi-jadi menyeruput makan siangnya. IwaOi. Aobajousai. Tetaplah semangat, uzakawa buchou!


Haikyū! by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Iwachan..."

"Ngrhh?" alis Iwaizumi menyatu menjadi turunan curam, seketika urung menyesap kuah _ramen_ dari mangkuk yang telah diangkat hampir menyentuh dagu, "Dari tadi bicara terus, pernah dengar kalau membiarkan mi mengembang itu termasuk dosa besar?"

"Mendadak aku punya ide untuk tinggal sendiri setelah lulus nanti," tukas Oikawa tanpa basa-basi, tak benar-benar mengindahkan teguran detik sebelumnya, malah balas menaruh sumpitnya mendatar di tepi-tepi mangkuk, "Mendengar Iwachan yang berniat kerja sambilan membuatku iri."

"Jangan sangkut pautkan kerja sambilanku dengan isi otakmu ya, lagipula cuma selama musim panas. Dan kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk melamun lebih baik gunakan untuk belajar sampai pegal," Iwaizumi menyesap kuah pedasnya dalam tarikan panjang lalu mengusap mulut memakai pergelangan tangan, "Kalau masih berani-beraninya bilang yang butuh belajar itu aku hanya karena nilai Matematika kita berselisih sedikit, akan kusiram kau pakai teh panas ini."

Alih-alih menurut, Oikawa kini menyodorkan seringai termanisnya dengan suara 'ehehehe' renyah, "Aku sangat rajin lho, tapi ujian akhir kan artinya waktu bersama-sama Iwachan tinggal sedikit lagi. Memangnya Iwachan tidak sedih harus berpisah denganku?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku bersyukur. Percayalah."

"Hiks."

Berdecak, Iwaizuki menopang dagu sambil meniup uap samar dari teh hijau di gelas kayunya. Oikawa masih merengut sambil memainkan sumpit diantara lembar-lembar mi dan _menma_, sesekali menggerutu, _'Katanya akan terus bersama-sama, huh, huh,' _berlanjut pada, _'Padahal Kindaichi dan Kunimichan saja sedih kan?'_ kemudian disusul erang sumbang, _'Iwachan jahat.'_

Entah sejak kapan Oikawa kecil yang suka merengek karena diganggu itu tumbuh menjadi begitu berisik dan menyebalkan. Belum lagi badannya yang terus membesar meninggalkan Iwaizumi dengan jarak signifikan. Namun bagaimanapun wujudnya, Oikawa tetap saja Oikawa, setidaknya menurut secuil sisa ingatan Iwaizumi yang bersikeras menolak memanggil nama belakang teman kanak-kanaknya tersebut. Peduli setan jika pemuda itu adalah kapten, konduktor jenius, penyusun strategi permainan yang gaungnya mendarat di tiap telinga, raja lapangan, apapun. Oikawa masih seperti anak laki-laki yang selalu menempel padanya tiap kali mereka hendak berburu serangga, yang menggandeng sikunya erat-erat jika melewati ladang milik paman galak di seberang jalan, yang masih perlu dihantam jika kecemasannya mengalahkan akal sehat, yang masih mengekor Iwaizumi dengan begitu banyak alasan, dan yang kini bersikukuh mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Oi, _menma_nya jatuh tuh."

"Biar."

"Kau ini," gerung Iwaizumi, diletakkannya gelas teh ke meja selagi mencondongkan tubuh dengan bertumpu satu tangan. Matanya meruncing menatap Oikawa yang mengigit ujung sumpit dengan mata redup minta dikasihani. Soal itu tak perlu ditanggapi serius, tentu, "Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin tinggal sendiri? Kalau soal kelulusan saja ditangisi, apa gunanya berusaha sampai kelas tiga?"

Oikawa makin merengut.

"Kenapa sih? Perlu kumintakan foto Kindaichi dan Kunimi untuk disimpan di dompet supaya kau berhenti cemberut? Jelek, tahu."

"Yang kupermasalahkan itu Iwachan lho. Kalau tidak bersama Iwachan rasanya tidak akan sama. Tega ya kalau aku sampai ditaksir banyak gadis dan ditimbun surat cinta beratus-ratus? Aku butuh diingatkan supaya tidak membacanya satu persatu."

Gerigi rambut Iwaizumi mencuat makin tinggi, "Mau kau tertimbun kertas atau batu sekalipun itu bukan urusanku."

"Aku akan menghantui Iwachan sampai ke kampusnya."

"Terserah."

"Tiap hari."

"Akan kutendang."

"Iwachan tega padaku."

Sepotong _kamaboko_ menjentik keras kening Oikawa yang langsung mengaduh dan meraba kepalanya memakai dua tangan, pun bersiap membuka mulut lagi sewaktu Iwaizumi sigap menyela, "Memangnya siapa yang bilang tidak akan bertemu lagi? Pilihan kampus saja sama persis. Kau itu sungguh tak mau lepas dariku ya? Benar-benar merepotkan."

"...kan belum tentu diterima," gumam Oikawa ketus, jari-jarinya dimainkan di bawah meja, "Terus, terus, katanya Iwachan mau beli apartemen."

"Aku tidak sekaya itu tahu, cuma melanjutkan sewanya dari saudara. Dengar yang benar dong," Iwaizumi mendengus keras, "Makanya kubilang lebih baik kau belajar saja daripada mengoceh terus. Kalau cuma aku yang berusaha sih apa gunanya."

Oikawa mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Saudaraku menempati apartemen itu bersama temannya. Kalau jadi beralih nama, artinya akan ada dua kamar kosong," Iwaizumi menudingkan sumpitnya ke udara lalu menggaruk pelipis setengah risih, "Harusnya upah kerja sambilan nanti sudah cukup untuk bayar dua bulan di muka. Masalahnya cuma tinggal ujian akhir dan ujian masuk kan? Ah, tunggu, bukannya 'cuma.' Itu juga sulit, dan—" celotehnya terpotong mata bulat Oikawa yang memandang tak berkedip, "Kenapa wajahmu begitu sih?"

"Barusan," pemuda itu memegangi tepi meja sembari wajahnya bergerak ke depan, "Barusan Iwachan bilang kamar kosongnya ada dua?"

Menghela napas sekaligus berdecak, Iwaizumi kembali menopang dagu dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah pintu, "Cepat habiskan ramennya dan pulang, aku ngantuk."

"IWACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**"BERISIK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
